The present invention relates generally to boats, such as aluminum river drift boats and motorboats, and more particularly to an improved integral gunwale construction and method of forming the same for boats.
Other gunwale constructions have been used to strengthen and finish an upper edge of a side of a boat. For example, one known method of attaching a gunwale and handrail member to the upper edge of the sides of an aluminum boat comprises the steps of clamping prebent lengths of rectangular or round tubing to the outboard side of the boat along the upper edge.
Alternatively, the tubing may be prepared by cutting a continuous longitudinal slot along the length of the tubing. Assembly is then accomplished by inserting the upper edge into the tubing slot along the length of the boat side. The alternative steps of clamping or cutting a slot are each highly labor-intensive and time-consuming, since each require an accurate attention to detail to form a quality workpiece. Then the tubing, whether clamped or slotted, is welded to the side of the boat along the outboard side, thus forming the gunwale portion.
To provide an inboard handrail along the length of the boat side requires construction of an inner handrail assembly having a handrail with plural spacers welded thereto. The method of includes the steps of cutting a plurality of spacers, placing the spacers along the outboard side of the handrail, and individually welding each spacer to the handrail. Typically, such spacers are placed at approximately one foot intervals along the entire length of the boat side. Thus, this method requires extensive labor and attention to detail to cut, correctly place and weld each spacer to form the handrail assembly.
The inner handrail assembly is then clamped along the inboard side of the upper edge of the boat side. To assure proper placement of the handrail relative to the gunwale, a plurality of clamps are required, such as one clamp every six to twelve inches along the length of the boat side. After clamping, each spacer is individually welded to either the inboard side of the boat side, or the inboard side of the gunwale or both, as required by the particular design. Here, the welding step is especially labor-intensive, since each spacer must be welded within the close confines between the inboard side of the boat and the handrail member. Similar gunwale and handrail assemblies using a plurality of spacers are illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 2,379,883 to Clement, Jr. and U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,586 to Palmer.
Another gunwale assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,154 to Swanson for use with a boat having inner and outer sheet aluminum hulls with a rigid plastic core layer foamed in place therebetween. The Swanson gunwale includes a first channel for receiving the inner hull and a major portion of the plastic core and a second channel or slot for receiving the outer aluminum hull. The Swanson gunwale is secured in place by blind rivets driven through the outer hull and the walls of the second channel. The Swanson gunwale includes an outboard rub rail which is curled downward at its lower extremity to partially protect the boat hull from damage which might otherwise be caused by contact with the dock or other boats.
Another known gunwale assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,961 to Ward et al., which includes a slotted portion for receiving an upper edge of a side of an aluminum boat. The Ward et al. gunwale includes a similar downwardly protruding outboard rail which may be used as a handrail. However, an occupant gripping such an outwardly protruding handrail may get pinched fingers if the boat is near a dock or other boats. Furthermore, one has to lean outwardly to grasp an outboard handrail, which may unbalance the boat.
Thus, a need exists for an improved integral gunwale and handrail member, a boat having such an integral member and a method of forming such an integral member for a boat, each of which are not susceptible to the above limitations and disadvantages.